


I'm a hero!

by VeeVoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Multi, Superheroes, Superpowers, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeVoo/pseuds/VeeVoo
Summary: How did my morning coffee be ruined by some villian-wannabes?





	I'm a hero!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of.

I was just at my local coffee shop, a couple blocks away from my place. I was drinking my dark coffee and checking the latest news on my laptop. Soon four dudes in mask came in, they held some weapons but I knew they were ability users. They yelled at everyone:

"If you guys don't want to die, I recommend you guys to stay the fuck down and give us your valuables!" the first dude said. Everyone screamed and laid down as ordered to, and soon gave their many expensive watches, phones, jewlery, etc. I observed the criminals. I know one of them had a scout ability, the second one for sure was the one with the explosive ability, the third one was probably a fire user, and the fourth one, I wasn't very sure.

How did my morning coffee be ruined by some villian-wannabes? The fire user came to me with a fireball in-hand telling me to give me my laptop and my watch I got from my mother. I shook my head. 

"Hey guys, there is a guy here who wasn't listening to our speech," the guy growled. The 3 other looked at me, the guy who I couldn't figure out started to transform. Oooh-- no wonder I couldn't figure him out, he was a transformer. He started to get bulkier and grew, he growled at me. Everyone in the store shrieked. I noticed something, they all were inexperienced villains-wannabes, and they couldn't even figure out the simple tatic almost all criminals had, defense and offensive balance, they had a tank, but the rest were wimpy shrimps. 

They were also unintelligent, instead of bunching everyone up, they kept them spread apart and on the floor. They didn't check the exits and the cooks in the back, so they 100% can call a superhero. This plan that they did will fail. But there was thing gritting my teeth, them trying to molest girls. Them sheriking, and crying for help. I couldn't bear it any longer and punched their so-called tank onto the floor. He was pretty weak. The other guys noticed the thud. The 2 guys: fire and scout ran towards me, one held a knife and the other with fire blasted at me. I dodged the fire and the guy with the knife stabbed me.

I grinned and grabbed his arm, locked it with mine and fling him over me and he hit the ground. The guy with the fire kept throwing me his fireballs. He was sweating prefusly when I took out the other guy. I grabbed the knife out of my stomach and threw it at the fire user. It hit him in the arm and I rushed when he was distracted and knocked him out with a chop on the neck. The bomb user yelled a threat.

"I-if you come any close, I-i will detonate the bomb planted in this shop," he shivered. I glared at him and walked in a line towards him, he panicked and pressed the button, but it did nothing. Then I heard everyone cheer as a hero barged in. I quickly put my hoodie on with blood covered with my hands and walked to the back door. 

Later on I heard the hero caught 1 conscious villain and 3 unconscious villains. I bandaged and stitched my stomach. I groaned.  
How did my morning coffee be ruined by some villian-wannabes?  
I sat on my couch watching an interview with the hero who came to the scene, and who would had gussed it was the rising hero: Scar. He had blond hair and dark blue eyes that resembled a night sky. 

Reporter: When you went in, you said someone already taken care of it?

Scar: Yes, it was shocking, I didn't see who did it, I thought they had a team fight, but that wasn't the case. The people said a guy with black hair with a black hoodie that had a death skull on it, from an old band from 5 years ago, took them down. 

Gosh dangit, now I can't wear this hoodie until the news go down, and this was my favorite hoodie too.

Reporter: interearing, I wonder who could had done it.  
If anyone know anyone with this description or seen anyone similar, please contact us, this is station-

I turned off the news and covered my eyes with my arm, This is gonna be a stressful day.


End file.
